


That I would be at ease to say

by sandyk



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 16/17 year olds have sex with 16/17 year olds, F/M, post far from home sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "The essay is called Man of Steel, Women of Tissue," MJ said, leaning against his locker. They had just started dating. (There's a lot to figure out when dating someone who's super strong and sticky and all that.)





	That I would be at ease to say

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. thanks to A!! for the trope bingo spot non-penetrative sex. Title from Bedouine's Heart Take Flight. The Larry Niven essay is "Man of Steel, Women of Tissue."

Peter is mostly naked and the sun is warm on his back through the window. He's absolutely not completely naked because MJ is right next to him and she has very strong feelings about protecting herself from Peter's enhanced-ness. 

"The essay is called Man of Steel, Women of Tissue," MJ said, leaning against his locker. They had just started dating. 

Peter frowned. "That's, that's not applicable. To me. At all. I'm not an alien, first of all."

MJ said, "It's an interesting theory, I'm saying."

"It's not, I'm not like that," Peter said. He did not have his shit together for this conversation. "I mean, it's a theory about a fictional character."

"You do have super strength and radioactively altered DNA," MJ said. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Do you really think, okay, I know the stuff about super strong, super duper you know, that's not true of me." He gestured obscenely and tried to angle himself so no one saw it. 

"You seem pretty sure for a virgin," MJ said. 

"Just because I haven't had sex with another person doesn't mean, you know."

MJ leaned forward. "You're saying you've jerked off."

"And it didn't wreck the shower or break through, well, fabric." He was blushing. He was sure he was. 

MJ glared at him. "We'll see."

They made out a lot. Lots of kissing and making out on his bed and what MJ romantically called dry humping. "Elvis loved it," she said. 

"Ha, I know you hate him," he said, but he was actually really happy. He just loved being close to her. 

She said, "I accept that your ejaculate won't shoot through me like a laser cannon - "

"God no," he said. "That will not happen."

"But how do I know you won't stick to my skin with your stickiness?" She tapped his palm with just her fingernails. 

"I won't, I can control it," he said. He took her hand, and then let go. "See?"

"But what about when you're excited? Do you have that level of control when you're aroused?" Now she had her palm on his dick. Over his underwear. His mental narrative was somewhere in middle school. He was definitely happy. 

She started to move her hand. She said, "Let's see your control now." 

Which he absolutely had and did not stick to her with his hands while she jerked him off. 

"See?" He said somewhat clearly. "Also, I can literally just take these off and wash them because nothing went through them like, like a laser cannon."

"Do it away from me," she said. "Get off the bed first. People can get pregnant from precum. And, obviously, not precum cum. You probably have very strong swimmers. Possibly enhanced."

He got off the bed and cleaned himself up and found clean underwear to put on as he got back in bed. 

She looked at him with a soft smile. She said, "Sorry I'm being silly."

"No, you're not," Peter said. "You should be totally comfortable with everything we're doing."

"So should you, dumbass," she said. "I'm making you feel like a freak."

Peter smiled. "I am a freak, though."

There was a lot of making out. He said, "Do you trust me?" He was playing with the waistband of her underwear. 

"Let me show you," she said. She slipped her hand under his and demonstrated just what she liked. She actually managed to come without looking ridiculous. 

It was fall and the sun was strong in the afternoon. MJ was naked except for her underwear and he could probably watch her stretch her arms up for the rest of his life. She said, "You know, sexual activity isn't, like, actually running bases. We're not climbing a mountain."

"I do not understand what you're saying," Peter said. 

"It's not like, step one is this, step two is that, step three, etc all the way up to the final step of having penis in vagina sex. Which is very heteronormative thinking," MJ said.

"I'm not waiting for us to work up to sex -"

"Sex is not just penis in vagina," MJ said. 

"Of course," Peter said. "Yup." He put his hand flat on her stomach. "We can do whatever. I do want to do that kind of sex someday."

"Same," MJ said. "But it's not a goalpost."

"So we could just do it now and then after that I'd see you naked? I'm not saying that seriously," he said. "No rush on the penis in vagina."

"No rush," she said. 

So this afternoon, they're just together, mostly naked, on his twin bed. It's really nice. He says quietly, "Are you awake?"

She doesn't open her eyes. "Basically."

"May thinks we're having penis in vagina sex. I told her we weren't, but she doesn't believe me."

"But you wouldn't lie to May about that," MJ says. She squints at him. "I know that."

"She said she believes I'm a teenager and therefore she doesn't believe me about sex, not having penis in vagina sex," Peter says.

"Keep saying penis in vagina, you're turning me on bigtime," MJ says.

"I know, I know," Peter says. 

"We should do that," she says. "Penis in vagina. I assume May gave you a bunch of condoms. That seems like the kind of thing a parent would do who believed her teenager was putting his penis in vaginas."

"I'm not putting anything in any vagina or multiple vaginas," Peter says. "Just you. And yeah, like a whole box. In multiple sizes. Which is embarrassing."

MJ reaches over him to under the bed. She's wiggling on his stomach and then she turns so she's on her back, still draped across him. She says, "From all the time I've had your dick in my hand, I estimate this is the right size."

"We don't have to," he says. 

"Of course we don't have to, but we want to, right?" She smiles at him and he's pretty sure she's not pretending to be brave or anything like that. 

He definitely wants to. He feels like this is great, this is good. He's ready. Ready enough. 

"Okay," she says. "Okay."

It's very awkward in parts and at one point, somehow her hand in his armpit, but they're both laughing so even the awkward is good. Then it's not awkward and it's definitely amazing. He looks ridiculous when he comes and she doesn't come until after he's out of her. "Which is normal," she says. "Don't stress."

"I'm not," he says. "You're good, I'm good. This is good."

"Condom good, right? No breaks or tears?" She's staring at the bottom of the top bunk. But she's definitely smiling. 

"Yup," he says. He reaches over and runs his hand up her thigh. "Which was awesome. Also, I note you're not, like, dead or laser cannoned."

"Take that, Larry Niven," MJ says. "You can email him and let him know. I, Peter Parker --"

"Am not an alien or Superman but still managed to have sex, penis in vagina sex, with a human person without maiming or killing them," he says. 

"And he'll be like, whatever, dude, Thor already managed to have sex with his hot scientist girlfriend," MJ says. "And he is like Superman."

"He really is," Peter says.


End file.
